U-033El fin, ante mis ojos
by Audiphon3 Productions
Summary: Esta es la historia de Dash (leer la historia "Dash en el mundo de Sonic" para entender mejor) Mobius fue destruido por razones desconosidas, no hay rastro de ningun zoomorfo en ningun lugar, pero antes de que Dash caiga como todos los demas tiene que hacer una ultima mision (Mi primer One-Shot)


_El fin, ante mis ojos_

Mi nombre es Dash the Hedgehog, soy el ultimo habitante de Mobius, no hay ningún zoomorfo en este mundo, todo está destruido, nada ha quedado después de lo que sucedió, no se que fue lo que sucedió, pero debió ser muy fuerte como para afectar a todo el mundo, ahora solo merodeo por el mundo con una misión.

Caminaba por un valle desértico, todo estaba destruido, edificios, autos, no podía creerlo, caminaba por una ciudad destruida, sin personas, solo destrucción y cadáveres a mi paso.

Estaba nublado el día, pero cuando salía el sol por instantes no lo soportaba, quemaba mi piel fuertemente, pero no me importaba, de todas maneras, moriría. Mi brazo robótico estaba entero, pero por segundos no respondía, caminaba lentamente, observando como todo fue destruido.

*una hoja de papel en la pared, con una inscripción "escases de agua, el ultimo árbol fue extinguido por el fuego… no hay esperanza*

Salí de la ciudad sin problemas, no hubo nadie quien me detuviera, o si acaso, que hablara. Todo lugar al que iba estaba igual, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sucedió esto?, no entiendo nada… solo miseria y destrucción en esta olvidada tierra…

*una señalización en el suelo: prevención contra armas nucleares a 1km*

Me detuve a descansar en un puente, y ahí pase la noche… una de mis últimas noches.

Las noches eran insoportables, sentía un frio muy fuerte, como si de un momento a otro el lugar se había convertido en una nevera, era espantoso, apenas pude conciliar el sueño, y poder ver en el cielo las estrellas y una luna que casi no brillaba en esa noche.

¿Como podía vivir en un mundo así? No lo sé. Lo único que se es que solo podía caminar, aun con mis pocas fuerzas y una gran sed en mi boca, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Para que? para buscar en este mundo algo que perdió ase mucho, mas valioso que el oro negro, mas valioso que el oro, pero con el mismo valor que aquel liquido vital que llamaban… agua.

Apenas pude dormir, y a la mañana siguiente con el sol pegándome fuertemente a los ojos me levante y continúe con mi camino, con la sed en mi boca, con mucha hambre en mi estomago.

Pensamientos llegaban a mi mente de declinar, pero no podía, debía continuar con mi camino, buscando aquello que necesitaba encontrar, y saber que este mundo tendría un futuro por delante.

*periódico detenido por unas piedras en el suelo: todos se echan la culpa de lo sucedido, y nadie da una explicación de lo que hicieron*

Caminaba por otra ciudad, no sabía donde estaba, ni me importaba, solo quería encontrar eso que tanto buscaba y que se me hacía difícil encontrar, tenia alucinaciones de que personas estaban vivas y me saludaban con la mano, pero siempre y con mucho pesar eran alucinaciones, estaba desesperado, pero a la vez cansado.

Si tan solo, tuviera una pista de que lo encontrare, y saber que este mundo tendrá una segunda oportunidad. Rogaba al cielo fuertemente de que lo encontrara o mejor me dijera que si existe en este mundo y no se haya extinguido.

*carteles clavados a las paredes: NO queremos que nos mientan, ¿Por qué no dicen la verdad?, ¿Alguien nos escucha?, solo hay que tener compasión, no hay necesidad de llegar a los extremos*

Salí de esa ciudad, y justo delante de mi estaba una colina, camine sobre ella y casi a la mitad no lo podía creer, ahí estaba, después de mucho tiempo lo había encontrado, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia eso que por tanto tiempo buscaba, al llegar a la sima estaba a mis pies, aunque pequeño y casi seco, lo había conseguido, un pequeño árbol.

Me arrodille frente a el, no pude contener las lagrimas que caían lentamente al suelo, toque una de sus hojas, pero cuando la toque callo, indicando que estaba seca, al ver esto no espere mucho y con una vara en el suelo y rasgando un trozo de mi capa pude enderezarla, me descolgué la cantimplora que tenía en el cuello y vacié el agua en el.

Por unas horas me quede esperando al lado del arbusto, rogaba para que no se secara más de lo previsto, al atardecer pude observar como el cielo se nublaba y no dejaba que los rayos del sol pasaran atreves de ellas.

Comenzó a caer agua del cielo ligeramente, me mantuve cerca de el para que no le pasara nada, y que todo mi esfuerzo no haya balido nada. Termino de caer el agua y con eso me conforme para saber que el arbusto creciera bien, me levante del suelo y me aleje de él, por un lado pensaba que algo le pasaría, que no debía apartarme de el, pero por el otro lado sabia que estaría bien y que pronto ese arbusto crecerá y será un gran árbol.

Ahora solo queda esperar, hasta que este mundo cambie como lo ha hecho siempre, mientras tanto seguiré viendo _El_ _fin, ante mis ojos_


End file.
